Lost Love A SasuSaku Love Story
by Sasuke'sGirlAlways
Summary: Well, since I am a HUGE SasuSaku fan I decided to make a story about them. I'm kind of new to this stuff, but I think my stories will be worth reading. But if you have any advice, I'd love to hear it!Thank you!And I hope you like the stories!YAY SASUSAKU!
1. Lost Love Chapter 1

_** Lost Love**_

_**AS I WAS Healing my last patient, I watched the green glow of chakra flowing throw my hands. **_**I've really gotten stronger, ****_I thought. _I wonder what – _I stopped myself. Thinking of him just brought me pain, and I needed to concentrate. _**

_**I finished healing the injured man and went to the front desk to check out. "Did you get everything done, Sakura?" Shizune asked with a smile. I smiled back and nodded. "Yep! I'm going to go rest now. See you tomorrow!!" **_

_**Even though I was tired, I decided to take the long way home today. It had been a while since I'd almost thought of him. It just brought back too many memories. And one memory in particular...**_

_**Flashback - **_I stepped out into the road and saw him walking towards me...wearing his backpack. My heart sank. There could only be one reason for this – he was leaving the village. He stopped and said, "What are you doing wandering around this late at night?"

I said quietly, "Because in order to get out of the village you have to take this road."

He continued walking again, saying, "Go home and sleep." When he passed me, one tear escaped me.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to-"

He cut me off saying, "Why do I have to tell you anything?" By now the tears were streaming down my face. "It's none of your business," he continued. "Stop concerning yourself about what I do."

I looked down and said, "You've always hated me, huh? Do you remember the day when we became Genin and our three-member team was chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me remember?" I told him the story of that day so long ago... When he'd called me annoying...

I looked at him hopefully...when he crushed me by saying, "I don't remember." I looked down again and laughed, "It makes sense. That's something that happened a while back. But that's the day when everything started. You and I. And also Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei." I began to list all the good times we'd had together.

"It was fun!" I said, smiling. I looked down again, sighed, and said, "I know about your clan, but revenge... That won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you, nor me."

"Just as I thought," he said out of nowhere. I looked up. "I'm different than you guys. I walk a different path. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life."

"Are you going to choose to be alone again?" I cried out to him. "On that day you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now..." I began to cry again. "I have a family, and I have friends, but if you're gone..." I stepped forward. "To me, it'll be the same thing as being alone!"

"From here on," he said, " A new path will open for all of us."

"I...," I almost screamed, tears flowing relentlessly now. " I love you so much! If you stay here, I'll make sure you don't regret it! Every day will be fun. We'll definitely be happy! I'll do anything for you. So... Please! Stay here!" I begged him.

"I'll even help you with your revenge!" I cried. "I'll do something! So please stay here with me! And if you can't stay, take me with you."

Then, to my surprise, he turned around and said something crushed every hope and dream I had left. "You really _are _annoying," he said. I gasped in shock. He turned around and started walking away.

"Don't leave!" I screamed. "If you do, I'll scream!" And he suddenly vanished, only to reappear behind me. I didn't turn around.

"Sakura..." he said. "Thank you for everything." I took in a surprised breath. And then...he knocked me out and left me on a bench so he could go join that evil scumbag Orochimaru. _**End of Flashback-**_

_**Against my will, I started to cry. This was the first time in two years that I'd thought of him. And I realized, that after all he'd put me through...I still loved him. I continued my walk home, remembering all the times we'd shared together...**_

_**I got home right as the phone rang. I hiccuped and answered,"Hello?"**_

_**"Sakura!" the voice on the other end answered. I had to smile, it was Naruto. "Sakura!" he said again, panic in his voice. I noticed this immediately. "What's wrong, Naruto?" I asked, concerned.**_

_**"I just found out the worst thing! Sakura..." he moaned, and I realized he was crying. "Sakura...he's back! He's back! Sasuke's back!!" And then, to my surprise, he began to cry even harder, and then, he said,"But he's different. Sakura...**_**I think he's going to kill us!!" **

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**This was my first fanfic, so please tell me what you think! This is only the first chapter, of course, and second one should be out in no time! If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Thanks for reading!!**_


	2. Lost Love Chapter 2

_**Lost Love**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**"What's wrong, Naruto?" I asked, concerned.**_

_**"I just found out the worst thing! Sakura..." he moaned, and I realized he was crying. "Sakura...he's back! He's back! Sasuke's back!!" And then, to my surprise, he began to cry even harder, and then, he said,"But he's different. Sakura...**_**I think he's going to kill us!!" **

**_I just stood there in shock. _This is not happening, this can NOT be happening, I thought. NO! Sasuke wouldn't do that...Or would he? _Then I said,"Naruto, how did you find this out? Who told you?"_**

_**"No one," Naruto sniffed. "I was walking home from Ichiraku's and I saw Sasuke talking to someone. He was talking about destroying the village Sakura!!" **_

_**I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. "Is that all you heard Naruto?"**_

_**"No..it sounded like they had some sort of deal going on. I'm not sure. But he sounded all weird Sakura! Not like the Sasuke we used to know. He sounded EVIL Sakura. What do we do?!"**_

_**"Well, for one thing, we need to tell Lady Tsunade. Naruto, why didn't you tell her in the first place? And then we need to...I don't know Naruto. For once, I really don't know." I fell silent, thinking.**_

_**Naruto's panicked voice interrupted my thoughts. "But Sakura, why do you think he wants to destroy Konoha? Do you think it's some evil plan of Orochimaru's or something? Why -"**_

_**"I don't know Naruto!" I snapped. I really couldn't take anymore of this. First, I think of him, find out I still love him, and then I find out he's evil. This was just too much. "If you want to find out so bad, why don't you just ask him?!" **_

_**"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. "We'll go ask him! Great idea Sakura! I'll pick you up in five minutes!" He hung up.**_

_**"Naruto, you idiot!" I shrieked into the now dead phone. "Geez, like I really meant to go ASK him..." I started muttering a whole bunch of stuff about the stupidity of this whole situation. **_

_**Exactly five minutes later, the doorbell rang. I sighed and reluctantly got up to answer the door. Sure enough, there stood Naruto, dressed in his usual orange and black. "Hi Sakura!" he said, flashing me a huge grin.**_

_**I couldn't help but grin back. "Hey Naruto," I sighed. "Let's do this." He took my hand and started walking. "So...Any idea where we're going?" I asked.**_

_**He looked at me sheepishly and shook his head. "Do you ever think Naruto?" I asked him, giving him a hit on the head. "I have an idea where he might be. Let's go!" I started leading him towards our destination.**_

_**Naruto was glancing around, unfamiliar to where we were. "Uh, Sakura, you know where we're going right?" he asked me nervously. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the road. "Where are we going?"**_

_**"Uchiha Complex," I replied. I looked at his shocked expression and said, "What? It's where he would go right? I mean, before he destroyed everything?"**_

_**Naruto swallowed and said, "Yeah, but it'll be weird. I've never been there before. And it's dark."**_

_**I gave him a look, "What's wrong with the dark? We can see!"**_

_**He nodded and said, "Yeah, but if he's really there, and he tries something...it'll be to our disadvantage."**_

_**I laughed and said, "Don't worry Naruto, it'll be OK. And besides, if he really were to kill us, do you think we'd actually have a chance?" He shuddered, and I looked at the road again. "We're here," I whispered.**_

_**Naruto took my hand as we both stepped forward into what could turn out to be the worst night we'll ever have...if we survive...**_

_**My heart was pounding fast as we walked forward. I could feel Naruto's sweat on my hand, which normally would have ticked me off, but in this case, it was OK. He was just as nervous as I was. **_

_**I lost my footing as we rounded a corner. Naruto caught me just in time, or I would have fell flat on my face. I heard a low chuckle ahead of us. My head jerked up.**_

_**Standing right in front of us – though I don't know how he got there – was the Uchiha himself. I immediately straightened up and prepared myself for what I had to do. The ultimate challenge...turning evil to good...**_

_**"Sasuke!" Naruto roared. "I'm not gonna allow you to destroy the village! You got that?! You aren't -"**_

_**"Is this what you came here to do?" Sasuke said coldly. "Well, it's not going to work. You tried stopping me from leaving three years ago, and that didn't work. What makes you think this time will be any different?"**_

_**"You can't destroy the village Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "We'll stop you! We'll get Lady Tsunade and you won't be able to do anything then!"**_

_**Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you telling me you haven't already contacted Tsunade about this?"**_

_**"No!" Naruto yelled. "We were hoping we could stop you so we wouldn't have to! What happened to you Sasuke?! Yeah, you were always cocky and arrogant, but I never thought you would turn evil! Isn't killing you brother enough?!"**_

_**"So instead of going to the Hokage first, you decided to come out here and stop me yourself?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "I would have thought Sakura, at least, would have had more sense than that." He gave me a disappointed look.**_

_**I blushed and said, "Well, I wasn't about to let Naruto come alone!"**_

_**Naruto looked at me and said, "What are you talking about Sakura? This was your idea."**_

_**I let out a sigh of frustration and looked at Sasuke and hoped he understood it wasn't my idea. By his look of satisfaction, he did. Then he smirked and said, "Still stupid eh, Naruto? Well, too bad for you I guess. It's just more to my advantage." With that, he started pulling out his sword.**_

_**Naruto, who had been about to hit, froze. I began to tremble. Sasuke really meant to kill us. I couldn't believe this. I needed to do something, fast. **_

_**"This is the end Naruto," Sasuke said softly and pulled back his sword - **_

_**"No!" I screamed, running forward and crashing into him...**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Ok, I know this was still short, but I'm having a case of writer's block. The next chapter will be better, I mean it this time. But I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!!**_


	3. Lost Love Chapter 3

_** Lost Love**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**"This is the end Naruto," Sasuke said softly and pulled back his sword - **_

_**"No!" I screamed, running forward and crashing into him. "No!" I growled, glaring at him, as we fell to the ground. I pinned him down and said, "You can hurt me, but not Naruto! Do you understand me?"**_

_**Sasuke broke my grip easily and said, "A little protective are we? Looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend Naruto!" He called out to Naruto. Tears stung my eyes. Why was he acting like this? Whatever happened, I didn't want Naruto getting hurt. Why did he have to be such a jerk about this?**_

_**Then Sasuke shoved me off roughly and narrowed his eyes. "What made you think I would only kill Naruto, Sakura? Both of you know of my plan...meaning both of you must die." He got to his feet and started pulling his sword back again, to finish off who, I don't know. **_

_**"Sasuke! Stop being such a jerk about this!" Naruto yelled. "You know what? You need some sense knocked into you!" And with a roar, he leaped at Sasuke with one of his clones, preparing to beat the stuffing out of him. Sasuke just knocked the real Naruto aside and stabbed the clone. Naruto quickly scrambled to his feet, lunging at Sasuke, fist raised. Sasuke grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head against the wall until he was unconscious. He drew his sword back again, about to finish him off.**_

_**"Stop," I said quietly. "You don't have to do this. You could walk away from all of it, and stay here, in Konoha, your home!" **_

_**His only answer was to throw his head back and laugh. "You're not trying that again are you? I thought I told you before: I walk a different path than you and Naruto. I - "**_

_**I cut him off, "Yeah, you walked a different path because you had to defeat your brother!! Well, I've got news for you, HE'S DEAD! So what the hell are you talking about? 'A different path?' So you're gonna choose evil, turn your back once more on your friends, right when they were willing to forgive you, and destroy your home?!" I started to cry. "What's the point Sasuke?! You've still got people that love you, and you're leaving them behind again! Except this time you're going to go all the way!!" By now I was sobbing too hard to go on.**_

_**Sasuke looked at me, a pained look on his face. "The last person that loved me...was my brother," he said slowly. "And you...three years ago. But you probably don't love me anymore. Because that was just a crush right?" He laughed bitterly. "So it doesn't really matter what I do anymore does it?"**_

_**"Sasuke," I said in shock. I ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Sasuke, I still love you. Even if you don't love me back, please, don't do this!" Slowly, hesitantly, he hugged me back. I felt him shake slightly.**_

_**"Sakura," he whispered, as if he couldn't believe it were really me. "Oh, Sakura. I'm so sorry!" He hugged me tighter, as if afraid to let go. I hugged him back, confused. Either way, I enjoyed the hug. He may not realize it, but this was the first time he'd actually hugged me.**_

_**I don't know how much time passed, but eventually Naruto woke up. "Sasuke!" he yelled. "You are - " he stopped. Sasuke and I pulled apart. I glanced at him uncertainly. "What were you guys doing?" he demanded.**_

_**"Nothing," said Sasuke smoothly. "It's alright now Naruto. Don't worry." Then he smiled at me and took my hand. "Let's go," he said softly, and began leading the way out of the Complex.**_

_**"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "Where are you two going? You think I'm going to let you go alone Sakura? Especially with him! This is probably some sort of trick or something. I bet he's taking you away to kill you and then - "**_

_**I hit him on the head and said, "It's not some trick! And if you want to come so bad, just come!" **_

_**Naruto rubbed his head and said,"Yeah, but how can you be so sure Sakura? He could be tricking you. I mean, come on! He's gonna destroy the village! And you immediately trust him?" I didn't want to admit it, but he had a point. I started feeling uneasy. It's true, Sasuke could very well just be acting.**_

_**Sasuke sighed theatrically and said, "Naruto, why don't you believe me? Sakura believes me, isn't that enough?"**_

_**Naruto looked at me and asked, "Do you really believe him?" I nodded slightly. "Okay, I guess...But I'm still coming with you! Believe it!" I smiled at him, grateful he wasn't pushing the subject. "You know I don't really believe him right?" he whispered to me. Again, I nodded. **_

_**I ran back up to Sasuke and said cheerfully, "So where are we going?"**_

_**Sasuke frowned, "Er, I hadn't really thought of that. Um, we could go to Ichiraku's I guess, to make Naruto happy." He smiled as Naruto ran up to us, excited about the prospect of ramen.**_

_**"We're eating ramen?" he asked, eyes bright. "Cool! I want beef ramen, miso ramen, steak ramen, chicken ramen, and pork ramen!"**_

_**"How can you eat all that Naruto?" I asked in wonder. "Wouldn't you throw up after all that?"**_

_**"Nope!" he said. "I may not be fat, but I can pack away the food, that's for sure! You know me!" **_**You're overdoing it Naruto,****_ I thought desperately. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, but quickly recovered his composure. I pretended like I didn't notice._**

_**While Naruto was talking about all the sorts of ramen he's eaten and wants to eat, I was looking around. To make sure Sasuke was, indeed, taking us to the ramen shop. It seemed like he'd changed. But then again... Could anyone really be bad one second, and be good the next? **_

_**I looked up at Sasuke, at his expressions, listened to his laughter. I smiled to myself, **_**Of course he's good. What kind of evil person looks like ****_that._ And what kind of bad guy actually _laughs? _Wow, he's got an amazing laugh._ I found myself staring. I blushed and looked away, not that he's noticed._**

_**Some five minutes later Sasuke announced, "We're here!"**_

_**Naruto dove in and immediately began ordering for us. Sasuke laughed and took my hand, leading me inside. Sasuke sat in the middle, me on the right, Naruto on the left. "Here you are Sakura!" Naruto said happily as he handed me a bowl of ramen.**_

_**"Thanks, Naruto!" I laughed**_

_**"And here you are Sasuke," Naruto said with a huge grin.**_

_**"Looks good!" replied Sasuke.**_

_**"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said and we dug in.**_

_**"So what have you two been up to these past few years?" Sasuke asked.**_

_**"Noffin much," Naruto said around a mouthful of food. He swallowed and continued. "You know, the usual training and missions and stuff. Right Sakura?" he said, grinning at me.**_

_**"Yep!" I said. "Nothing interesting really. How about you Sasuke?"**_

_**"Hmm?" Sasuke said. "Oh, just training. Same as you guys I guess. Wow! This food is really good! No wonder you always come here Naruto!" Naruto began telling him all the other things they had here, and what tasted best. He hadn't noticed Sasuke had avoided the question. I wonder why he did that? He's probably ashamed. That's it.**_

_**A few minutes later, Sasuke said, "I did learn a lot of things while I was gone. Orochimaru is a really good teacher. He taught me a whole bunch of tricks and stuff. They're really useful. Maybe I could teach them to you sometime." He smiled at both of us.**_

_**I smiled back and said, "Yeah, that'd be cool Sasuke!"**_

_**"Yeah!" Naruto chimed in. "I mean, I SERIOUSLY need to learn some new things! I mean, you'd think I'd know a whole bunch more by now. Teach me Sasuke! C'mon! Don't keep everything to yourself!! Share!"**_

_**Sasuke laughed and said, "Sure Naruto, I'll teach you!" Then his eyes narrowed, and in the blink if an eye his sword was drawn. "Right now," he said icily, and STABBED NARUTO IN THE STOMACH. Naruto choked and began coughing blood.**_

_**I screamed and began pounding Sasuke. But none of my hits seemed to affect him. He caught hold of my wrists and said to me coldly, "Never trust an enemy Sakura. I thought you would have learned that by now." His sword came flashing down, I screamed and closed my eyes. This was the end. I heard the **_**whoosh****_ of his sword..._**

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**This was short again! I'm so sorry! But I hope you liked this chapter. And don't worry, that wasn't the end. I'll update again soon! Thanks for reading! Plz review and tell me what you think!**_


	4. Lost Love Chapter 4

_**Lost Love**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**I screamed and began pounding Sasuke. But none of my hits seemed to affect him. He caught hold of my wrists and said to me coldly, "Never trust an enemy Sakura. I thought you would have learned that by now." His sword came flashing down, I screamed and closed my eyes. This was the end. I heard the **_**whoosh****_ of his sword..._**

_**But it never came down. I opened one eye slowly. And then the other. Naruto had caught the sword with his leg. "No," he coughed. "Don't..hurt..her." And then he went limp, bleeding like crazy.**_

___**I gasped, "Naruto!" and ran over to his side. I immediately began healing him. I was trembling so hard, I was afraid I would mess up. That was, until Sasuke came over and moved my hands away from him, keeping a tight grip on them.**_

_**"Oh no, you don't," he grunted. "Let him bleed. He'll die eventually."**_

_**I glared at him. "So you're going to make him suffer? What has he ever done to you Sasuke? And what's the point in tricking us into coming here anyway? You could've killed us before you know!"**_

_**He nodded. "I could have, very easily. But I don't want anymore blood spilled there. Too much has happened already."**_

_**"Like it really matters!" I yelled at him. "You're just going to destroy everything anyway! People are going to die there whether you like it or not! Because you can't take out an entire village with one blow Sasuke! There are going to be fights all over the village! So what does it matter if you kill us there or not? And besides, why don't you just get it over with? Instead of breaking my heart again, and making me believe you were good again? You've always been - "**_

_**"Stop," he said, a wild look to his eyes. "Just stop it OK? You don't know what I've been through! Do you know what this village did to my family? What do you expect me to do Sakura?" he yelled.**_

_**"Well, I don't expect you to destroy it!" I yelled back. "Get over it! Forget the revenge! Revenge has ruined your whole life! And you're going to do the same damn thing all over again? After all you've put yourself through to get back at Itachi, you're letting it all go to waste! On evil!"**_

_**"I went to the evil side three years ago Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. "So what's your point? I got my revenge, but it wasn't even true revenge! Now I want the real revenge! Can't you understand that? You'll never know what it feels like. The people you love gone forever!"**_

_**I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "What do you mean Sasuke? I lost you a long time ago. And now I've almost lost Naruto. Please," I begged him. "Let me heal him!"**_

_**"You're not changing my mind Sakura," Sasuke said slowly. "I'm different than you and Naruto. I can't turn back. Once you've crossed the line between good and evil, there's no going back."**_

_**"Sasuke," I whispered. "You're not evil. No, I don't believe you are. You've just done some bad things, but that was out of hate and you only did it to be stronger, so you could have your revenge. But Sasuke, destroying the village **_**will **_**make u evil! Don't you see that? You're leading yourself to your own doom! Please, let me heal Naruto! Don't destroy the village! Do the right thing for once! Sasuke, I'm begging you!"**_

_**Sasuke looked away. "Sakura, how would you know if I'm evil or not? I've done some really awful things. **_**How can you know?**_**"**_

_**My eyes filled with fresh tears. "Because I know Sasuke! Yeah, you've probably done some terribly things in the past, but you don't need to continue to do those things!" I looked up at him hopefully. "You could get away from all of that! You're not a bad person Sasuke. Please, don't do this..."**_

_**Sasuke closed his eyes. "Please," I begged him. "Don't do this. Let me heal Naruto. Don't destroy the village. Be good again. Come back to me Sasuke!"**_

_**Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at our entwined hands. "I don't know if I can," he whispered. He looked up, and I realized he was crying. I wanted to hug him, to comfort him. But Naruto's life was on the line, I couldn't. He let go of my hands. "Heal him," he grunted.**_

_**I didn't waste any time. I placed my hands over Naruto's stomach and began healing him, chakra flowing through my hands. I watched as Naruto's wound slowly closed and repaired itself. I heaved a sigh of relief and looked up at Sasuke. "Thank you," I said, and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back briefly. **_

_**"Let's get Naruto home," he said, picking Naruto up. I nodded and began leading the way. Sasuke fell into step beside me. We walked in silence, our footsteps the only sound in the still night.**_

_**When we got to Naruto's house, Sasuke paused. I looked at him questioningly. He hesitated, "I don't think Naruto would like me in his house very much.**_

_**I laughed and said, "Don't worry! He won't even know. Let's just get him in and make sure he's safe." I led Sasuke into Naruto's bedroom. Sasuke set him on the bed gently. "OK," I whispered. "He's safe, let's go."**_

_**I locked the door behind me as we walked out into the street. "So," I said to Sasuke, looking at him. "What do you want to do now?"**_

_**"Um, I don't know," he replied, looking uncertain. "I was thinking maybe we could go to your place. But of course, if you don't want that...I guess I'd just go somewhere else."**_

_**I laughed and said, "Of course it's OK!" I began leading the way to my house, Sasuke by my side the whole time. I knew I shouldn't, but it felt good to be with him. It made me happy somehow. I peeked at his face and wondered if he felt the same way. Probably not.**_

_**"We're here!" I announced. I unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment I was renting. Sasuke walked in cautiously. I sat down on the couch. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked him. "And you can sit down!" I laughed.**_

_**He smiled and sat down next to me on the couch. Well, you actually couldn't count it as **_**next ****_to me. He was about a foot away. He looked kind of nervous, for a change. Which made me laugh again._**

_**He looked confused. "What's so funny?" he asked, brow furrowing.**_

_**"Oh, nothing," I said, smiling. "So what do you want to do?"**_

_**He shrugs. "I don't care. It's late, aren't you tired?"**_

_**I checked my watch – it was 12:30. Yikes! "Yeah, it **_**is ****_late," I said. "But no, I'm not tired. Too much going on today, you know? You coming back, Naruto almost killed, ME almost killed, yeah. That's a lot of excitement!"_**

_**He looked away. "Yeah," he muttered. "Sorry." He looked back at me. "I'm really sorry Sakura!" He sounded like he meant it. "I'm really sorry! Will you ever forgive me?"**_

_**I took a deep breath. What a day this day had become! "Sasuke," I said slowly. "What do you think? Do you think you're forgiven?" He shook his head. **_

_**I smiled slightly. "Guess again," I said softly.**_

_**"You-you-you forgive me?" he asked weakly. I nodded. And then he did something I never thought he would do. He pulled me into a tight hug, and began stroking my hair. "Oh Sakura!" he said. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" He kept stroking my hair and repeating how sorry he was. I didn't ever want this moment to end. **_

_**Regretfully, we both pulled back. "Sasuke," I whispered, then smiled. "So," I began. "How are you going to get your friends to cancel you plans?"**_

_**He frowned. "They're not really my friends. I guess I'll just tell them. I might need back-up though." He looked nervous. "Do you think Tsunade would help?"**_

_**"Of course!" I laughed. "I don't think she'd want the village destroyed! But once this is over with, I have no clue what she's going to do to you." My face turned grave. "You may have to go to prison for the rest of your life." That's when panic hit me, and apparently hit him, by the look on his face. **_

_**"For the rest of my life?" he asked in a shaky voice. He buried his face in his hands and groaned.**_

_**"Well, I'm sure we could think of something else," I said quickly. "I mean, you've done a whole bunch of things for the village, and you're doing another good thing, so you probably won't have to go to jail for the rest of your life. I mean, I guess you could always just be a genin for the the rest of your life, that's not as bad is it?"**_

_**He looked up. "Yeah, that wouldn't be so bad," he said thoughtfully. "I mean, everybody knows I'm not genin level, and even if they don't, it's better than being sent to prison!"**_

_**"See?" I smiled at him. "It's going to be OK." Then I yawned. "But first, I think we'd better get some sleep. It's going to be a bid day tomorrow!"**_

_**Sasuke nodded and said, "Good night!" He lied down on the couch and began going to sleep. I grabbed him some blankets and set them over him. HE smiled at me when I did that. I blushed and said,"'Night."**_

_**I went to my bedroom, thinking of the day's events. Despite how tired I was, I couldn't get to sleep. A few hours later, I did get to sleep. Only to wake up again in ten minutes.**_

_**Sasuke was shaking me. "What?" I groaned, rolling over, one hand over my eyes.**_

_**"Someone's knocking on the door," he said apologetically. **_

_**"Then answer it," I said, turning away from him.**_

_**"I can't do that!" he said, panicked. "What will they think if they recognize me? They'll think I killed you or something!" **_

_**Just then I heard the knocking. "Fine," I grumbled, and got up. I walked to the front door and opened it, Sasuke behind me. It was Naruto.**_

_**"Sakura!" he said. "You're alright! Thank goodness! I thought he'd killed you! I mean, I thought he killed me to, but I woke up this morning just fine, and I was in my bed and everything!" Then he froze. "Sakura, you know he's right behind you?"**_

_**I looked back. "Yeah," I sighed, turning back to Naruto. "Everything's OK now." I glanced at the clock. "Naruto!" I yelled. "What are you doing here at five o'clock in the morning?! Couldn't you have waited until nine or something?!" I hit him on the head. **_

_**"Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't know if you were safe or not. I had to make sure you were still alive you know."**_

_**Just then a loud voice said, "Sasuke Uchiha!" We turned and saw Tsunade running full speed towards us, fist raised. "Move out of the way!" she snapped and pushed me and Naruto aside. "You!" she roared at Sasuke and began hitting him. "I knew you'd come back to destroy the village! Well, I'm not letting that happen!" She punched him with every word she spoke. Sasuke tried defending himself, only to be hit again by the Hokage.**_

_**"Lady Tsunade!" I said reproachfully. "It's OK! Don't worry! Stop hitting him!" She stopped and looked at me with an incredulous look. **_

_**"He's destroying the village Sakura!" she yelled. "What was he doing at your house anyway? Don't tell me you're working with him! You could have been killed!"**_

_**"No, it's ok! Really!" I said quickly. "He decided against it! And he;s going to stop it from happening, but he'll need assistance."**_

_**Sasuke stood up. "I'll need your help Lady Tsunade," he said quietly. "The Akatsuki are involved."**_

_**"What?!" Tsunade yelled. "You brought the Akatsuki here? As if we don't have enough to deal with!" **_

_**Sasuke suddenly pulled out his sword. "No," he growled, and began charging toward us, ready for the kill...**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**This one was longer thank goodness! But also kind of dull, sorry about that! The next chapter will either be super long or super short. And maybe a little lame. I can't think right now, but, we'll see. Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
